


Lies

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Is This Even In Character? Who Knows?, Multi, Tickling, Yotsuba Arc (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Misa tries to find out if Light is ticklish, but as her boyfriend is handcuffed to a certain detective, she has some help.
Relationships: Amane Misa/L/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lies

Misa was incredibly affectionate, and L seemed to take amusement in watching Light try to subtly escape her clinginess. Oftentimes, the detective would tell Misa to stick around in their downtime so he could smirk behind his teacup as Misa cuddled up to Light, and dial up Light’s Kira percentage in his mind as his number one suspect glared daggers into his back.

“Ryuzaki, why do you always have to be here while I spend time with Light?” Misa asked, a pout on her lips.

L gestured vaguely to the handcuffs which bound him and Light together. “We’ve been through this several times, Misa. If it makes you feel any better, I tune out most of what you say anyway, so you technically do have privacy.”

Misa huffed, rolling her eyes, but didn’t bother arguing further with the stubborn detective. Instead, she latched herself onto Light’s arm and snuggled close to him. “I wish we could have some alone time,” she said wistfully.

Light gave a hum of acknowledgement, clearly not paying her much mind, which only added to Misa’s annoyance, and so, she jabbed her fingers into Light’s side to try and get his attention.

He jumped, hand flying to the spot she’d touched. “Misa, don’t do that,” he said, shooting her a warning glance.

And L, who did usually try to tune them out, couldn’t help his curiosity. “Do what?” he asked, never one to dance around what he meant. Sure, he could try to subtly observe the situation. But it was more fun to openly bother the couple, he decided.

“Nothing,” Light replied, but L could have sworn he saw a flush on his cheeks.

Misa, however, saw an opportunity. She’d never outright tickled Light before, but she’d given him little pokes and prods that made him squirm and push her hands away, so she’d pieced the puzzle together herself.

“I just tickled him,” she said matter-of-factly, and smiled innocently under the fiery gaze Light that shot her.

“I’m not ticklish,” Light replied immediately. “I just don’t appreciate being poked at by my girlfriend when I already have Ryuzaki in my business all the time.”

L’s lips quirked upward, so subtly that most would miss it. “Oh? Well, as I said, pretend I’m not even here. Poke all you’d like.”

“Don’t encourage her,” Light muttered.

“If you aren’t ticklish, you should have nothing to fear, Light.”

Misa gave a soft giggle, wrapping her arms around Light’s arm and snuggling close. “Yeah, Light. Why are you being so defensive?”

“I’m not being defensive! Ryuzaki said he’d leave us be, and now he’s butting his head in.”

“Well, you did cause quite a scene when she touched you,” L said. “I was just making sure you weren’t hurt.”

It was very funny to see the main suspect of the Kira case with his face stained red, denying such a childish thing.

Light opened his mouth to retort, but what came out instead was a strangled laugh, as Misa had returned her fingers to his side. “Misa!”

“If you aren’t ticklish, you have nothing to fear,” she teasingly echoed L’s words.

“I’m not, and this is childish!”

“Ryuzaki, you’re the expert on behavior here. Would you say Light seems to be lying?” Misa asked.

“I’d definitely say so. He’s visibly flustered, stumbling over his words—”

Light huffed, clearly trying to keep his mouth shut, as Misa was still jabbing her finger into his side, and he was too proud to let any laughter slip out. As if the whole ordeal of being handcuffed to L, dating Misa, being accused of being a murderer hadn’t been humiliating enough!

Clearly, things were only going to get worse for him.

Misa was no longer satisfied with little pokes, and without warning, scribbled her nails against his side, and Light’s torso twisted away from the touch with a sharp inhale.

“—and, he is clearly reacting to your touch, so I’d say he’s definitely lying,” L concluded, unable to conceal the lilt of amusement in his voice.

Light knew there was no getting out of this situation. He could only avoid Misa for so long before she started to whine, and he was with L twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. It wasn’t like he could just stand up and walk out of the room, letting the whole thing be forgotten.

“Why do you care so much about this?” he asked, giving Misa a confused look.

“Well, you never laugh at anything these days! It’d be nice to have a way to make you smile,” she said.

If Light were anyone else, he may have found that sweet. However, he was too annoyed at the situation to see any sort of bright side.

“Misa’s right, I rarely see you smile or laugh,” L said.

“So? Why does it matter? I think being in the middle of a murder investigation is a good reason to not be laughing all the time,” Light replied.

Misa had clearly had enough of Light’s evading, and started tickling him again, this time with all ten fingers, and although he fought it, a stream of laughter broke through.

“Misa, cut it out!”

“Oh, fine,” she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “But I can’t promise I won’t use this information in the future.”

Light let out a small groan. “I don’t see why it’s such a big deal. Everyone’s ticklish. It’s human nature.”

“And yet, you were so keen to deny it moments ago,” L replied.

Light opened his mouth, then closed it. “Whatever. I’m done having this conversation. Shouldn’t we get back to work?”

They did eventually go back to work, and L made sure to get Light’s attention with a poke to the side every once in a while.


End file.
